


Peach & Pink

by somethingfamiliar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Florist Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Suh Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, idk what urged me to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingfamiliar/pseuds/somethingfamiliar
Summary: Florist Haechan has better things on his mind than the CEO of some corporate company. Well, that's until he meets him, anyway.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	Peach & Pink

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what possessed me to write this, I just love florist Haechan and think he deserves the world. Anyway, enjoy!!
> 
> * Please note that I'm merely using the members of NCT as characters in a story and would, in no way, be trying to abuse their content, personal image or work with anything I've written. *

Johnny knew nothing about flowers, that much was clear to him as he entered Haechan’s florists, tucked away off the highstreet. He knew the basics- roses were for lovers and peonies smelled like old ladies- but really he didn’t know how one shop could contain so _many_ different flowers.

“Welcome to Haechan’s flowers! I’ll be out in just a moment!” A voice called from the back room, dragging Johnny’s attention away from a large steel pot filled with white orchids. The cash register seemed to be the only clear surface in the entire shop and it irked him when he noticed the drastic contrast. The store attendant bustled in with an armful of small pampas grasses, laying them out on the table adjacent, “Thanks for waiting, my name’s Donghyuck, how can I help you today?” Johnny looked up at the florist, finally being able to see his face without the grasses obscuring his expression. The first thing that came to Johnny’s mind was warmth. This boy, Donghyuck, was _warm_ \- his skin, the colour of his hair, his eyes- everything about him seemed comforting, especially when the season had turned the weather outside to a dull chill. He tried not to stare.

“I- um- I need the biggest bouquet you can manage.” He got out all at once, cringing at himself as he failed to turn off his ordering tone from being in the office all day, “My receptionist is leaving and I want to get her something pretty.” He tried to rectify the situation, biting his lip as he fiddled with his suit jacket. Donghyuck smiled at him- even that was warm- and reached into the pocket of his apron for a notepad and pen. Johnny hadn’t noticed before, too caught up in Donghyuck’s eyes, but the apron cinched his waist so well and it was a struggle to drag his gaze away. _He really needed to get laid._

“Okay, well, is there anything you had in mind? A colour scheme or a certain flower you’d like to incorporate?” Donghyuck asked, scribbling something down on his notepad before looking up at Johnny again, honey-brown hair falling into his eyes.

“I- I don’t really know a lot about flowers, if I’m honest. Is there a certain flower that conveys gratitude?” He asked, looking around himself as he tried to pick out something he liked. Donghyuck spent a moment enjoying his side profile before bringing his attention back to the counter.

“Well, peach and pink tones mean thankfulness, sometimes yellow too.” He paused eyeing Johnny carefully, “When do you need them done for? I had a delivery today, so there’s sure to be something there that’ll strike your fancy.” Johnny nodded slowly, redirecting his gaze to the pampas grass Donghyuck had laid on the newspaper behind him. He felt a little stupid telling Donghyuck that he needed them by tomorrow, he hadn’t really expected flower arrangements to take a great deal of time, but with the precision on Donghyuck’s face, Johnny knew he wouldn’t be happy with a half-assed job.

“Well, tomorrow is her last day, so I’d need them as soon as possible.” He explained, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Donghyuck’s face lit up, leaning back from the countertop and padding down to the end of the register,

“Here, I haven't finished unpacking yet, so please excuse the mess, but maybe you can find something you like.” He said, ushering Johnny behind the counter and towards the back room that he’d appeared from. Johnny was hit with the smell of- well, grass, if anything. The room was filled with flowers, some packed in crates of polystyrene, some already in buckets of water- if Johnny had thought the shop had looked like a jungle, then the backroom was an entire rainforest. 

“Wow, you have quite the set-up.” He commented, smiling as Donghyuck led him inside, already picking out stems of certain flowers that might strike Johnny’s fancy.

“It’s not much, but I like what I do.” He smiled over his shoulder, bending over an open box of Willow to try and reach for a tub of Ranunculus, but his hand fell short and he began to lift the box, groaning at the weight.

“Hey, here, let me help.” Johnny was quick on his feet, tossing his blazer onto the work bench he was leaning against, “How did you manage to get this in here?” He asked, rolling his sleeves and lifting the Willow to place to the side. Donghyuck smiled at him gratefully, watching his forearms with glazed eyes.

“The- the delivery guy always just dumps them here for me to sort out, but Willow never gets any lighter.” He tried to joke, chuckling to hide the lump in his throat at the new expanse of revealed skin. He wasn’t blind, he’d already checked Johnny out, but with his sleeves pushed up to his elbows, there was now a lot _more_ to ‘check out’.

“I guess I was pretty naive to think that flowers didn’t result in any heavy-lifting.” He smiled, stepping back for Donghyuck to pluck a few stems of the Ranunculus. 

“Oh, there’s so much more heavy-lifting involved. Those vases are killer when they’re filled with water.” Donghyuck chuckled, throwing a hand towards a stack of steel vases across the room. Johnny hummed, eyeing a wall filled with rough sketches, scribbled notes and a few dried flowers, “So, where do you work? You’re coming by late, so I’m guessing it’s not a 9-5 job?” He went on, looking back at Johnny with a raised eyebrow. Johnny chuckled, dusting his hands off as he settled back against the workbench.

“I’m one of the CEO’s at NCT Inc.” He shrugged, fiddling with his wristwatch and failing to notice the look of pure shock on Donghyuck’s face, “We’re based in that sky-high building downtown.” He added, finally looking up to meet Donghyuck’s shocked expression. Suddenly he felt a little self-conscious, he didn’t want Donghyuck to think he was bragging, maybe he should’ve just said he was an employee there.

“You’re- are you Mr Suh?” Donghyuck asked, his jaw dropping in surprise, arms still full with a bundle of mismatched flowers. Johnny bit his lip, nodding slowly,

“Y-yes.” He admitted quietly, trying in vain to make himself smaller. He hated when people knew him from the media, it made him feel like an insect under a microscope.

“Wow, I’m sorry, I should’ve recognised you- I’m pretty sure that your face is on one of those newspapers I put down to let the flowers dry out.” He laughed softly, collecting himself before traipsing back to Johnny, “Anyway, what do you think about these? Any of them strike your fancy, Mr Suh?” Donghyuck went on, holding out the bundle of flowers for him to choose from. Johnny was slightly taken aback by how quickly Donghyuck had bounced back from the revelation, but he was grateful either way. To Donghyuck he was just a printed face on some scrap newspaper and maybe that’d be hurtful to others, but Johnny couldn’t help but like his nonchalance about it all.

“Just ‘Johnny’ is fine,” He commented, smiling at Donghyuck before looking down at the flowers, “I like this one, those are pretty too.” He began, pointing out the ones he liked and watching as Donghyuck skillfully placed them aside so he knew what to work with.

“What about the Peonies?” Donghyuck asked, rearranging the remaining flowers for Johnny to look at. Johnny tried not to scrunch his nose up at them.

“They’re pretty, I just don’t like the smell. They remind me of my grandma’s house.” He grumbled, Donghyuck tilting his head back as he laughed. Even his laugh was warm.

“Well, maybe not the Peonies, then.” He smiled, looking at the pile that Johnny had already picked out and humming, “I can work with these, what do you think?” Donghyuck added, picking the bundle of Johnny’s picks up in his other hand. Johnny hummed, making a few alterations to his choices before Donghyuck was guiding them back into the shop.

“Do you work alone? I can pick them up tomorrow morning if you’re working overtime now.” Johnny asked, checking his watch- 8:37pm. Surely florists didn’t stay open this late. Donghyuck looked up at him bashfully, biting his lip as he moved the pampas grasses aside,

“Actually we closed at 7, but I forgot to lock the door and it’s been a slow day so I wasn’t about to turn down a customer.” He shrugged, tapping his phone on to see the time. Johnny noticed his background was a photo of him carrying another boy barefoot into the ocean, shorts riding up his legs and his white t-shirt almost see-through from the water. Donghyuck seemed to be laughing in the photo, the other boy too, and it had a strange feeling of disappointment weighing heavily in the pit of Johnny’s stomach. 

“Oh, I’m sorry to make you work late, really, I can collect them tomorrow.” Johnny pulled his gaze away from the photo, looking up at Donghyuck carefully, hoping he hadn’t noticed him staring at the background image on his phone. He swore he saw a smirk crest on Donghyuck's lips, but it could’ve easily been a trick of the fading light outside. Donghyuck turned an overhead lamp on, casting the room in a warm glow as he settled to get to work,

“Honestly, it’s not a problem. There’s a 24-hour cafe over the street if you don’t want to wait here. Sorry, I only have a chair to offer you and it could take about an hour.” He paused, chewing his lip, “If that’s too long to wait then you’re more than welcome to collect them tomorrow too.” He added, realising that maybe Johnny might like to go home. Johnny pulled his wallet out, eyeing the cafe across the street,

“Let me get us something to eat, I don’t mind waiting. Besides, the company isn’t too bad.” He smiled gently, awaiting Donghyuck’s reaction and delighting when he flushed a pale pink like the freesias he had in hand. Johnny suddenly realised that it probably wasn’t healthy to try flirting with a taken man. 

“Oh, um, that’s- I guess I could do with a coffee.” He chuckled lightly, rubbing at his eyes before reaching for his wallet to give to Johnny.

“No, let me pay, you’re already working overtime. I’ll be back in a moment.” Johnny replied easily, resting a hand over Donghyuck’s as he tried to hand him a rumpled bank note. Johnny tried not to let his fingers linger too long, but the upturn to Donghyuck’s lips was telling enough. 

He placed the receipt between his teeth, opening the door with his back as he came back into the shop. There was a chair placed on the other side of the cash register where he’d been standing before he’d left and Donghyuck had turned a speaker on, soft acoustic music playing in the background. 

“You’re back?” Donghyuck called, appearing from the back room with another armful of flowers, wire twine hanging around his neck and a roll of green tape on his wrist. 

“Mh, the coffee’s hot, but you better eat before the food gets cold.” Johnny replied, placing the food and coffee on the cash register and settling on the stool. Donghyuck groaned at the smell of coffee, gently placing the flowers on the newspaper and eagerly coming towards the smell of food. 

“Thanks, I really needed this.” He smiled gratefully, unwrapping his burger and taking a large bite, groaning in satisfaction, “This is so good.” He hummed, closing his eyes and dropping his head back like it was the best thing he’d ever eaten. Johnny tried not to stare.

“Yeah? You didn’t eat today?” Johnny asked slowly, unwrapping his own burger, but not taking his eyes off of him. Donghyuck finally met his gaze again, shaking his head slowly,

“Not since breakfast. I’ve just been occupied with the delivery all day and it still looks a state back there.” He laughed softly, shrugging his shoulders as he took another generous bite.

“I can help with the heavier things, if you want. I’m not any good with arranging, but I can move the boxes.” Johnny wasn’t quite sure what urged him to offer his services, but he’d done so and there was no taking it back now. Maybe he wouldn’t have offered at all if he wasn’t running high on adrenaline from getting to interact with a pretty boy, maybe it was because he wanted to take care of Donghyuck on instinct. He tried not to let that phase him as Donghyuck looked back at him with a smile,

“Absolutely not, you’ve just finished a full day at work too. I’ve got all of tomorrow and the weekend to sort it out.” An anxious look crossed over his features, but it was gone as soon as it’d appeared and Johnny had half a mind to press.

“Come on, I really don’t mind. Besides my work is different from this, I just sit at a desk all day, your day’s been harder.” Johnny said, following through with his offer and deciding to commit to it. He’d be here for an hour or so anyway, he might as well help Donghyuck get something done. He gave him a lopsided grin as if to try and sway his opinion. Donghyuck looked like he was blushing.

“O-okay, but only if you’re sure. It’s just the bags of topsoil and willow that are really heavy.” Donghyuck gave in, pulling his notepad out of his apron pocket to an opened-page, “Oh, I also got some new bamboo plants, but I can manage them.” He added, urging Johnny to keep eating first. He didn’t know why he was letting a stranger- _a stranger from the media_ \- help him, but his fingers hurt and the muscles in his shoulders were aching and Johnny was _strong_ . Donghyuck hadn’t been so lucky as to cop a feel just yet, but he could tell that Johnny’s arms were built of sinew and tough muscle and Donghyuck had already had an indecent amount of thoughts about what else Johnny could do with his strength- _perhaps fuck me against a wall?_ He thought, although he was quick to will his mind to think of other things.

“How long have you worked here?” Johnny asked, bringing him out of his thoughts as they continued eating. Donghyuck closed his notebook, swallowing his mouthful,

“Well, we opened about a year ago, but there’s not really enough money to employ any other staff, so it’s just been me.” He explained, shrugging as he took another bite, tapping his fingers on the counter as he scribbled down a list of flowers he needed for Johnny’s bouquet.

“You’re the owner? Really?” Johnny asked, surprised as he took a sip of his coffee. Donghyuck looked up, nodding with a bright smile,

“Yep, the one and only Haechan, my mother used to call me it when I was younger.” He explained, pointing up at the text on the wall behind him. Johnny smiled at that, it seemed like such a mundane thing to nickname a child something, but it’d become Donghyuck’s livelihood and Johnny felt a little jealous that it was something so close to his heart. He wished he could say the same for his work.

“Wow, but you’re so young, how did you manage?” Johnny asked curiously, watching closely as Donghyuck smirked. He didn’t miss it that time.

“I’m not _that_ young. I’m 21, you can’t be much older, Mr- J-Johnny.” He stuttered, looking a little apologetic for his near miss. Johnny smiled, trying to suppress the sudden feeling that evoked when Donghyuck said his name. How his name sounded so good falling from his lips was a mystery to him.

“I’m 26, so not too much older, I guess. I don’t think I was as collected as you are at 21.” He added, thinking back to his muddled little uni life. He didn’t really remember much, which was funny because alongside his drunken mistakes, he’d managed to graduate top of his class. 

“Trust me, I’m not collected at all. You’re just seeing the good parts.” Donghyuck smiled, finishing his meal up and dusting his hands down as he moved to the table adjacent, “Right, I’ll get started. The willow and topsoil just need moving to the side of the room, I’m not fussy about where they go, just so long as I don’t trip over them.” He added, picking up his scissors and cutting a few stems down to size. Johnny smiled in response, finishing his own burger as he watched Haechan work.

Johnny had the items moved in no time, his blazer laid over the desk and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched as he loosened his tie and undid his top button, but whenever he looked over at Donghyuck he was already working on something, fingers shaking a little, but it was barely noticeable.

“Johnny, I’m almost done, come and sit down.” Donghyuck called over his shoulder when he noticed the stretch of silence in the back room. Johnny hummed, coming back to sit on the stool opposite Donghyuck’s workbench and Donghyuck wasn’t subtle in the way he stared.

“They look good.” Johnny hummed, trying not to let the smirk linger on his lips as he changed the subject. The flowers _did_ look good, beautiful actually. Donghyuck had paired pinks and blushes together in order of creating a bouquet big enough for him to struggle to hold. Haechan smiled bashfully, reaching under the cash register to begin wrapping them in brown paper and pink tissue. 

“Well, I’m not half bad at what I do.” Donghyuck smiled teasingly, finishing up by tying a white silk bow at the front. Johnny chuckled softly, watching as Donghyuck tapped his phone screen on again to check the time, greeted again by the photo of him and his supposed boyfriend. This time Donghyuck caught him staring and there wasn’t much else Johnny could do to play it off. 

“Your boyfriend?” Johnny asked, trying to keep anything other than curiosity from his voice but he was worried it came out a bit sharp. Donghyuck looked up at him in surprise, “He’s probably waiting for you, I’m sorry I made you work late.” Johnny went on, smiling sheepishly this time, but Donghyuck was chuckling now. 

“Who? Mark?” He paused looking down at his phone screen again as if he were trying to see something he hadn’t seen before, trying to see it from Johnny’s point of view, “Oh, well, I guess it does sort of look that way, but Mark’s my friend from highschool. He’d probably self-combust if he found out you thought we were more.” Donghyuck smiled again, not trying to embarrass Johnny as he began ringing up his total on the register. 

“Oh- that’s- ” Johnny cut himself off before finishing his sentence, chewing on his lip before speaking again, “So, would that make it okay if I asked for your number?” He asked tentatively, swiping his credit card without breaking eye contact. Donghyuck briefly wondered if he knew how much he’d just spent on flowers, he wondered if he cared. 

“I- um-” Donghyuck blushed, looking down as the payment was processed, his fingers shaking a little as he tried to hold back a smirk, “Yeah, I think that’d be alright.”

Johnny left it a few days, waiting until he was absolutely desperate to see Donghyuck again, but as it turned out he couldn’t wait too long. On Saturday evening he caved,

_Donghyuck~ it’s Johnny. Thanks again for the flowers, my colleague loved them. Any chance you’re free to meet for coffee tomorrow?_

He didn’t know what exactly possessed him to ask him out for coffee already, but he’d hit send before he was able to doubt it. He groaned softly, tossing his phone aside and hiding his face in his hands before distracting himself with dinner. 

Donghyuck’s reply came rather quickly, although Johnny had been unaware at the time. 

_Hi Johnny! Coffee sounds great, but I’m afraid I’m working tomorrow :( you’re more than welcome to come in and I’ll treat you to a cup of instant coffee?! X_

Johnny read the message, then reread it, a smile on his face as he eyed the ‘x’ at the end. He replied hastily, fingers tapping out a message,

_I’ll bring takeout, don’t waste your instant coffee! X_

  
  


Johnny made absolutely any excuse to go to the florists from then onwards. A coworker's birthday, his sister's anniversary, parents day, children’s day for his niece- any excuse to see Haechan again. He wondered if Donghyuck had noticed and by the glint in his eye whenever he looked up to find Johnny in the doorway, he had. 

And Donghyuck let it continue for a while, going home to Mark and pining afterwards about it, until a text came from Johnny that he hadn’t expected. 

_Donghyuck, I know we haven’t known each other long, but could I possibly take you out to dinner sometime?_

Haechan had been half passed out on the couch, eating a bag of chips from Mark’s stash that he kept on the top shelf where he thought Donghyuck couldn’t reach, when the message came through. He sat bolt upright, choking as he read it and read it once more. 

“Mark! I need you to go out on Friday evening! Crash at Jeno’s or Jaemin’s- or better yet, spend the night with Yuta for once, I’ve got a date!” He yelled across the apartment, tapping out a response at lightning speed. He wasn’t thinking about dinner, he hadn’t even thought to tell Johnny that he was trying out a paleo diet- the keyword was _trying,_ that didn’t necessarily mean succeeding- when the proposition of sex was on the table and Hyuck was going through the longest dry spell of his life. 

“I’ve told you a million times, Yuta doesn’t want me to stay the night, we’re not- it’s not like that.” Mark grumbled, padding into the living room and collapsing onto the sofa with a sigh, ignoring the yelp Hyuck let out at his legs being crushed. 

“Okay, sure, sure,” He replied distractedly, removing his feet from beneath Mark and hitting send on his message, “I need the apartment, just in case we don’t go back to his, you know?” He explained, looking up from his phone as he waited for Johnny’s response, practically jittering out of his skin. 

“Just in case?” Mark repeated in exasperation, “Are you serious? You might not even come back here though!” He whined, throwing his hands out and dropping his head back against the couch cushions. 

“Don’t whine, Mark, we both know that I’m forcing you to get out by doing this. I know you need a good time, the walls are thin and you’ve been pent up for well over a week now.” Donghyuck replied blandly, kicking Mark gently in the ribs, grabbing his phone up as it sounded with a new message.

_Friday sounds perfect, I’ll collect you at 8 x_

  
  


By the time Friday came around, Haechan was embarrassed to say his sexual frustration was almost as bad as Mark’s and the testosterone levels in the apartment were almost too much to handle. Donghyuck had honestly been close to shoving Mark’s head into the wall when he woke up late, complaining about their lack of food, but not making any move to go shopping. Donghyuck couldn’t wait for this evening. 

Johnny arrived at 7:55, dressed down and looking more relaxed than Donghyuck felt. He greeted him at the elevator and walked him to the car, easing into a conversation as he pulled away from the apartment and onto the highway. 

“This feels sort of formal, doesn’t it?” He spoke up, looking over the console at Haechan who’s shoulders seemed to be acquainting themselves with his ears. He let out a shaky little laugh, trying his best to relax,

“Yeah, sorry, I’m just- I don’t want to make it weird and I- I really like you.” Donghyuck chewed on his lip for a moment, finally meeting Johnny’s eyes again, “I don’t want to mess this up because you’re kind and cute and funny and _Christ_ you’re hot, but I feel like you could do a whole lot better than a highschool dropout with a failing flower shop.” He hadn’t meant to say it, he hadn’t meant to say any of it, but Mark had pissed him off and he’d not come down from their argument earlier. His head was all mixed up with who he was talking to and what he was feeling and he’d not been expecting to word vomit so early on in their evening together but here they were and Johnny was looking at him like he was something precious and it had him panicking because-

“Hyuckie? Hey, Hyuck? Look at me.” Johnny was facing him properly now, turned in his seat and not looking at the road and only then did Donghyuck realised that they’d pulled into a lay-by near Johnny’s apartment on their way to the restaurant, “We don’t have to go out tonight, I mean, we don’t have to _go out_ at all if you’ve changed your mind, but I haven’t. You’re a whole lot more than a florist with a failing business to me, Hyuckie, and I’m sure you know that. There’s not anyone else I’d rather be taking out right now, but if this isn’t it for you then I understand-” Johnny began, but Haechan was leaning in, desperately reaching for him across the console, grabbing at his shirt and pressing his lips against Johnny’s. 

“I know people usually kiss at the end of dates, but you- I- it’s not been a good day and you’ve said all the right things and I just-” He cut himself off by leaning in again and pressing his lips back against Johnny’s, trying not to smile too much into the kiss when he felt Johnny reciprocate. He was half expecting Johnny to pull away soon enough, but a fair bit of time passed before either of them moved. Donghyuck’s neck was starting to strain and his lips were getting swollen by the time Johnny pulled back, cradling his face with a gentle hand. 

“What do you want to do? The table is still booked at the restaurant-” Johnny began, but Haechan was biting his lip, looking away, abashed and Johnny could read between the lines, “Do you want to come back to mine?” He asked softly, urging Hyuck to look at him properly. He gave in, meeting Johnny’s eyes with a wave of confidence,

“Please, I want- I need you.” He stuttered, breaking their gaze to look down at Johnny’s lips again and as much as he hated that Johnny was pulling away to start the car again, he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long before he had more than just his lips on his. 

Johnny had failed to mention that he lived in a penthouse on the 22nd floor overlooking the Han River, but then again, Haechan wasn’t exactly sure how he could drop that into casual conversation. They lived close to one another, but their lives were vastly different, like two sides of a coin. Donghyuck was now grateful that he hadn’t offered Johnny to come back to his place, Johnny probably would’ve laughed. 

“Hyuck? I don’t want to rush into this, but-” Johnny began, standing behind Hyuck as he looked down over the city from the balcony doors. He whipped around, bracing his hands on Johnny’s shoulders as he looked up at him, wide-eyed and on just the right side of desperation. 

“Johnny, you’re not rushing into things. I really want this, I really want you.” He said, dropping his voice to a hushed whisper as if it were a secret between the two of them. Johnny pulled him in by the waist, guiding his jaw into a slow kiss, sensual and sweet, all open-mouthed and languid like Haechan liked it. 

“You’re not the only one who really wants this, Hyuck.” Johnny mumbled into his mouth after a few moments, leaning back an inch to scan his body from head to toe, “ _God_ , you look so good, you _always_ look so fucking good.” Haechan blushed down to his collar, biting gently on Johnny’s bottom lip as he tried to guide them backwards, Johnny getting the message and guiding them to his room.

“God, I’ve wanted this since the day we met.” Haechan hummed, letting himself be pushed back on the sheets, pulling Johnny down with him as he went. Johnny had him pinned by the wrists, ravishing his neck until Hyuck was whining pitifully, kicking his hips up in a desperate attempt at friction. He was already hard, embarrassingly so, and Johnny had barely even gotten his shirt off. 

“ _Fuck_ , strip, let me get the lube.” It seemed that Johnny was past the careful touches and awkward hesitance and that meant Haechan had him exactly where he wanted him. He’d wanted to unravel Johnny from the start, wanted to see what he was like when his guard was down, to see how he reacted when Haechan was well and truly desperate. He was surprised that all it took was for him to offer up his neck and whine a little.

“Hyung, come on, I’ve been thinking about this all week.” Haechan mumbled, laying back down as he kicked his underwear off to the side, Johnny appearing from the bathroom with a bottle of lube and still too many clothes on. Hyuck made grabby hands for him, transfixed as Johnny flung his shirt off, climbing back over him to continue the trail of kisses down his neck and chest. 

“All week, huh? Something particular you were thinking about? Something I can help with, maybe?” Johnny asked, nipping at his collarbones as he gave him a playful look. Donghyuck groaned in the back of his throat, holding Johnny by the shoulders as he relaxed under his touch.

“J-just you,” He began vaguely, trying his best to clear his head before he continued. He knew what he said now was a dependant on what happened next and Haechan wanted to be _ruined_ , “You fucking me until I can’t think straight. Spreading me out and fucking me all day, everyday, like there’s nothing I’m better at than taking your cock.” He breathed in a sharp inhale when Johnny’s mouth closed around his left nipple, teasing the other with his thumb and index finger, “I-I couldn’t stop thinking about it, j-just you ruining me over and over until I couldn’t take it anymore. It was all I could think about.” He whined as Johnny pressed his knee between his thighs, the rough fabric of his jeans grazing Donghyuck’s balls and making him feel a little light-headed. Johnny seemed to recognise the look and was quick to move back up to his lips, kissing him roughly as he held himself up on a forearm, undoing his belt with his other hand.

“I can just imagine you,” Johnny breathed against his lips, watching Donghyuck shiver with a smirk, “All pretty and pliant, laid out in your room with your fingers around your cock, coming with my name on your lips.” Johnny went on, groaning at the thought and sitting back to rid himself of his jeans and underwear.

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Hyuck cursed under his breath, half from Johnny’s words and half because Johnny’s cock was in front of him. He sat up, his head spinning from the sudden movement and Johnny was steadying a hand on his shoulder as he knelt over his hips, “Y-you’re-” Hyuck had quite a few observations to make about Johnny’s cock, the first being that it was quite a lot bigger than his. The second observation Haechan made was that Johnny had been circumcised and for a strange reason, that only turned him on more.

“I know some people aren't into it,” Johnny sighed a little, trying not to look too disappointed at Hyuck’s reaction, “We don’t have to if you don’t want to-” He began, biting his lip a little bashfully, but Donghyuck was leaning in so he was eye-level with Johnny’s cock.

“It’s- _fuck_ \- why is that so _hot_ ?” Donghyuck said under his breath, thumbing Johnny’s hips, trying his best not to make Johnny uncomfortable with his curiosity. He’d only ever been with uncut guys and the- _adequate amount of_ \- porn he’d ingested had rarely shown circumcised cocks. Maybe he just hadn’t noticed so much, “Is it true that it hurts to have sex?” Haechan suddenly spoke up, genuine concern in his voice, but Johnny was cupping his face with a smile, shaking his head and trying not to look so enamored.

“No, well, not for me at least.” Johnny said gently, eyeing Donghyuck for a moment, noticing the way his hands twitched on his hips, “You can touch if you want.” He added, trying to meet Donghyuck’s gaze to see if he’d made a correct assumption to the situation. Haechan looked up at him eagerly before turning back to Johnny’s cock and taking him in hand, running his finger around the head of his cock.

“ _Fuck_ , I- I want you so bad.” Haechan said softly, biting his lip as he dipped his thumb into Johnny’s slit, dragging pre-cum down the underside of his cock until his hand lay at the base, just above his balls. He hadn’t realised until now, but Johnny had started breathing rather harshly, a soft groan finally pulling Donghyuck’s attention to how turned on this had him.

“ _God_ , Hyuckie, come on,” Johnny said harshly under his breath, cradling his face until their eyes met, “Let me make you feel good.” He hushed, guiding him back into their original position, sitting comfortably on his knees between Haechan’s thighs as he slathered a hand with lube.

“You really thought I wouldn’t want to fuck because of- _ah- fuck--_ ” Donghyuck began, his voice breaking into a stuttered moan when Johnny pressed his index finger inside him slowly, easing it in as he kissed up Donghyuck’s thighs. Johnny looked up, a little surprised at the reaction to one digit going in, but he couldn’t say he wouldn’t have had the exact same reaction. He hadn’t gotten laid in months and Donghyuck was hot and pretty and so fucking sexy that Johnny could probably come from him looking at him a certain way.

“Little Hyuckie, has it been awhile since you’ve had someone’s fingers other than yours?” Johnny teased, nipping a red mark into his thigh with a smile in his voice. Donghyuck didn’t mind the teasing, not when Johnny was curling his finger up and testing the waters for a second digit.

“Y-you- I waited for you.” Donghyuck said as if that explained everything. Johnny smiled, endeared by the insight, “I pretended it was y-your fingers for months now, b-but this is better than what I i-imagined.” He shut up when Johnny pressed a second finger into him, curling them upwards with a little more force than before, but it had him whimpering all the same. Johnny let out a soft huff of laughter against Haechan’s thigh again, licking over the bite he’d left, soothing it with his tongue. If he’d had time, he definitely would’ve eaten Haechan out, but as things stood right now, they were both aware that they needed more than that to get off. Besides, Johnny was sure he’d have time to do that tomorrow morning if Haechan hadn’t slipped out of his bed by dusk.

“Ah, baby, you’re such a good boy for me.” Johnny soothed, nosing at his thighs again, imagining how they’d feel wrapped around his head as he went down on him until Donghyuck was begging him to stop, “And you’re easing up so well, look, you can almost take a third already.” He went on, the edge of teasing slipping into his voice, even when this was supposed to be satisfying Haechan’s very-obvious praise kink. As if on cue, Donghyuck was bucking his hips up, whining beautifully for Johnny to speed things up, get inside him before he _died_. He was nothing if not dramatic. Johnny was quick to finish off his fingering, stretching his fingers out before pulling away and reaching for a condom. Haechan had half a mind to tell him not to bother with it, but he also had half a mind to not want to end up in the doctor's office with Mark lecturing him.

“I- I wanna ride you.” He suddenly piped up, pushing up on his elbows and staring at Johnny eagerly. Johnny tried not to groan at that, simply nodding slowly and switching positions with Haechan, helping him settle over his hips. 

“Just- g-go slow, okay?” Johnny said, a hint of concern in his voice as he held Donghyuck’s waist in big gentle hands, guiding him down as felt his cock breach his hole. Donghyuck tried not to laugh at him, but the amusement was all but gone when he realised why Johnny had said that. He’d taken a lot before, but not something this big in- well, he wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ taken something this big. He bit his lip as he slid down, pausing halfway to let his body adjust, squeezing his eyes shut and trying not to tense up. Johnny was rubbing soothing circles into his hips with his thumbs, hushing his groans, and Haechan was grateful for that, but the frustration was building in his stomach and he just wanted to _come_. 

“ _Ah-ah_ , you’re- you’re bigger than I th-thought.” He got out pathetically, trying to justify his pace, but Johnny already understood and the gentle hands had moved from his waist up to his chest, thumbs running over his nipples and back down to his thighs in slow succession.

“It’s okay, just go slow,” He soothed, lifting Haechan’s hand from his side and pressing a kiss along each knuckle, “You’re almost there, baby, that’s it.” He went on, letting Donghyuck take his time adjusting to the final inch, a satisfied sigh falling from his lips as he settled. Johnny watched his expression, cradled his face as he waited for him to open his eyes.

“ _God_ , you feel so good.” Was all Donghyuck managed before he began moving his hips down on Johnny’s cock, small movements at first, but enough to have his brain go dead. From now on he was just a whining mess and Johnny was _loving_ it. He let Haechan take what he wanted, gently gripping his waist, but not guiding his movements and as much as it was torture to not just fuck up into him, he had the best damn view from where he lay.

“ _Jesus_ , Hyuckie, you look so fucking good right now, taking me so well- _fuck_ ,” Johnny got out a little brokenly, staring up as Haechan steadied himself with his hands on his chest, sweaty bangs hanging over his eyes as he tried not to come too quickly. It was cute how hard he was trying to be good for Johnny, “Hey- hey, baby, you’re shaking. Let me do some of the work.” He suddenly noticed, massaging Haechan’s thighs with his hands before flipping them to lean over and check he was okay.

“Please- _please_ \- Johnny! I _need_ you- wanna come-” Haechan begged, reaching up for Johnny as begged him to press back inside him again, desperate for _all_ of Johnny. Thankfully, Johnny was quick to give in, spreading Haechan’s thighs and fucking into him slowly, starting a pace similar to Haechan’s previous one.

“I know, baby, you’re doing so good,” Johnny leant in to press an open-mouthed kiss to Haechan’s mouth, hardly really a kiss with how much Hyuck was moaning, “Just a little more, then I promise you can come.” He whispered against his lips, pulling back to bury his face in Haechan’s neck, groaning into his skin as he smacked his hips a little faster, chasing his release with vigor. Hyuck was reduced to a sobbing mess as Johnny upped his pace, that place inside him being stimulated enough to have him crying, begging to come. Johnny could tell he couldn’t hold off much longer, Haechan could barely hum his name now and his face was streaked with tears when Johnny pulled back to look at him again. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, gentle in the heat of the moment and that only had Hyuck whining louder, more desperate than before.

“P-please! Please, _please-_ ” Haechan swallowed, getting himself together enough to beg for Johnny’s permission, because really, Haechan was a _good_ boy. Johnny groaned, feeling Hyuck tighten around him and he knew he couldn’t let Hyuck hold off any longer.

“Go on, baby, you can come.” Johnny got out through shaky breaths, watching as Hyuck slid a hand onto his cock, barely even getting his hand around himself before he was coming hard all over his stomach. Johnny cursed, his own orgasm fast approaching as he watched Haechan’s face contort in pleasure, pure lust and satisfaction written in the way his brow creased and his lips parted prettily. Donghyuck was beautiful, always beautiful, but in that moment, Johnny swore he saw God. If this was Heaven, he’d welcome death. Johnny only realised he’d come after he’d come down from it, leaning over Donghyuck, panting into his neck,

“Holy _shit_ , that was so fucking hot.” Donghyuck’s fingers were in his hair, his other arm slung around his shoulders as he brought Johnny back down to earth. Johnny huffed a laugh into his skin, pressing a kiss to his collarbone before leaning up on his hands once he knew he wouldn’t collapse again.

“I think I blacked out a moment there.” Johnny said with a lazy smile, looking down between them to see the mess of Donghyuck’s cum on his stomach, “Are you okay?” He added, leaning back to slowly pull out, hissing when Donghyuck unconsciously tensed around him, begging to stay filled.

“Do you really have to ask?” Haechan said croakily, his voice wrecked from all his whimpers and broken whines. Johnny liked it like that. He discarded the condom, biting his lip at the realisation of how much he’d come, he wasn’t the only one though.

“Of course I have to ask,” Johnny said with a smile, grabbing a washcloth from the bathroom and running it over Haechan’s abdomen, cleaning the lube between his thighs, “I mean, I can only _assume_ it was good for you, but I should also be asking that, too.” He went on, raising an amused eyebrow when Haechan let out a croaky laugh,

“Well, let’s just say that I’ve never come that hard in my life and I have never felt this… satisfied after an orgasm before.” He explained, looking up at Johnny as he came back to bed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes before laying down beside him.

“Well, I guess that’s one for the books then.” Johnny went on, lazily pressing kisses to Haechan’s throat as he brought him into his arms, “Are you hungry? We can order pizza if you want.” He murmured into his hair as an afterthought. They’d never made it to their reservation after all and Hyuck was bound to be hungry after that.

“Hm, let me nap whilst we wait for it.” He replied sleepily, smiling to himself as he felt Johnny’s lips press a long kiss to his temple before reaching for his phone and settling Donghyuck back on his chest.

Mark looked up from the couch as the apartment door swung open, Haechan entering with Johnny in tow.

“Jesus, what went on?” Mark asked, springing off the couch as he noticed Donghyuck’s neck, “You have an oral fixation or something?” Mark asked, turning to Johnny in exasperation. Johnny cringed a little at that- only because it was true- but Hyuck was huffing, standing between them and smacking Mark round the head.

“Normal people introduce themselves by asking the other person’s name, not asking about their sexual preferences!” Hyuck grumbled, shrinking back to Johnny’s side with a pout. Johnny laughed gently,

“Sorry, I’ll be more careful next time.” He said, reaching a hand out to Mark, “I’m Johnny and yes, I do happen to have a bit of an oral fixation, nice to meet you.”


End file.
